Sleeping Beauty HopexLightning
by EPICbrows
Summary: so The final Fantasy XIII-2 cast did legally blonde now its sleeping beauty's turn


A/N Hope is Aurora and Lightning is Philip. It just seemed right to me I don't know why enjoy x

_Once upon a time there was kingdom called Valhalla. Here a king and queen by the name of Nora and Bartholomew lived. they were unblessed with children and so they prayed before the throne of Etro for a miracle, and she answered their prayers, by gifting them with a beautiful son who they named Hope. People came form all around to see the child and bless her with gifts, among these three were the three good fairy's Serah, Alyssa and Lebreau. The first blessed the child with untold beauty, the second gave him intelligence but before the last fairy could bestow her gift the evil fairy Caius intervened and cursed the boy. on his 18th birthday he will sit upon Etro's throne and fall into a deep crystal sleep, and with a smirk he departed into the darkness. The last fairy in her panic managed to weaken the curse and with true loves first kiss he would awaken again. Fearing for their child they in-trusted his safety to the three fairy's and parted with him until the day his 18th birthday had passed. They covered Etro's throne and never thought of it again, wishing the day would never come_

Part 1 Hope  
Hope awoke to birds chirping "go away" he grumbled "its too early" He rolled over and fell asleep again easily. Dreaming of wondrous battles with dragons, and beautiful warrior princesses he was happy, then they all dissolved into the same girl. A beautiful pink haired girl who was as strong as she was graceful, and attractive "lightning" he burst out his chest was rising and falling frantically. Hope ran his hand through his messy hair, it was always the same girl, he knew her name, he knew her body in more ways than one, he likes and dislikes, but he hadn't ever met her. He rested his head on his knee's he was far too tired, but he didn't want to sleep again for dreaming, finally he gave up and swung out of bed. He was pulling on his trousers when Alyssa Burst through the door "hope" she called happily "back to bed its your birthday" She pushed him in as the other two girls came in "I cooked breakfast so don't worry" winked Lebreau. Hope sighed living with 3 girls was hard for him, he had seen things that would make any man cringe but they had all been there for him his whole life. They never seem to age he mused chewing his bacon, I have been here 18 years and they look the same. He patted his stomach satisfied "that was amazing" he yawned as he stretched  
"so Hope do you want your presents now?"  
"uh yeah I guess" Hope was embarrassed he didn't like to be fussed over, not matter how much they did he would never get used to it "where are they?"  
"here" Serah produced a beautifully wrapped present, Hope opened it "Serah its perfect" he grinned as he held the coffee in his hand. Serah swept it away and went to make him a cup "I cant believe she got you coffee" Alyssa said rolling her eyes "open mine next" Hope looked at and resisted the urge to laugh, it was so badly wrapped "thanks Alyssa" he coughed to cover the chuckle as he tore it open "wow" he breathed in the package was a beautiful pale blue tie "its amazing"  
"that's not all" she beamed tossing another package at him, Hope opened it eagerly, inside it was a suit if pure perfection, white with a gold trim "to go with the tie" Alyssa grinned, as Hope hugged her "Coffee" Serah announced her return waving a coffee pot in the air Hope claimed it and poured a cup "mmmmmmm" he smiled into his cup as he drained it and poured another, followed by another. After three cups of coffee he definitely was awake and buzzing "so what's the plan for today?" Hope leapt up scattering everything on the floor "oops" he mumbled, as the girls all laughed at him "you have to go fetch some things from the store sweetie" Lebreau said  
"on my birthday?" Hope sighed as they left the room. I need a shower he decided looking at his body he hopped in quickly his mind wondering off to his dream again, that woman that perfect woman he loved with his heart, god he wanted to meet her and just hold her like he did in his dreams. His head was resting against the walls as tears ran down his face, no its just the shower he denied gathering his strength he thought of her again, how he had touched her in his dreams. His hand moved of its own accord over his aching penis, he rubbed fast getting harder with each stroke, moans were escaping his lips with a soft hiss. Touching her licking her making his body one with hers. Oh how he loved her and wanted to be with her for all time but perfection like hers didn't exist his hand was slowing as his mind blanked with his orgasm. He was panting against the wall as he switched it off, and grabbed his towel flicking it quickly over his body, he grabbed his new clothes and threw them on "i look a mess" he sighed softly looking at his pale face in the mirror.

"Finally out of the shower are we?" Hope blushed at Serah's words

"yeah" his voice was too casual "any-more coffee?"  
Serah poured a cup "last one though, you need to go to the shops"  
Hope blanched only four cups of coffee sometimes they could be really mean "but im so sleepy" he grumbled draining his cup and sneakily pouring another "what" he demanded "its my birthday I will have coffee if I want to"

All three girls rolled their eyes "here is the shopping list Hope" Serah held out a small piece of paper, Hope took it gingerly "ok be back soon" the door swung closed with a click. Hope was whistling softly as he went up the garden path, then froze he had forgotten his money, sighing he went back only to freeze as the three girls voices drifted out of the window  
"we will have to tell him" came Alyssa's dreamy voice  
"its too soon" scolded Lebreau  
"but its his 18th today Alyssa is right we will have to tell him about his heritage"  
"he is still fragile anyone can see that" Lebreau said plainly  
"we have to tell him sis, we don't know what will happen otherwise"  
"what if the curse has not been broken?"  
"he has a right to know anyway" Alyssa raged "his whole life is a lie, whether you with me or not im telling him"  
Hope backed away from the window. what are they talking about? His heritage? A curse? He wanted to burst in and demand answers but he couldn't bring himself to move in the direction of the house, he turned on his heel and ran away from everything he knew. Panting he rested against a tree tears running down his face, that's when the light appeared it was blinding but he couldn't look away "you want the answerers" came a voice "go and get them, make all your wishes come true" a man was stood there purple hair flowing in the breeze, after Hope blinked the man was gone "what is going on" he yelled, suddenly furious he marched back to the house, slammed through the door  
"Hope?" Serah said timidly  
"who am I?" he screamed  
all three girls looked away shocked "i don't understand" Lebreau laughed sweetly "your Hope"  
"oh stop" Alyssa shot dagger at her "we have something to tell you"  
and for the next hour Hope listened as they told him, he was a prince from Valhalla, and the curse placed upon him. How they had taken him in and raised him to keep him safe from harm.  
Hope listened quietly digesting the news "my real parents?"  
"they are in Valhalla waiting for you to return today"  
Hope stood up slowly and left the house again, if what they said was true then today he would fall into a crystal sleep and be lost forever. Hope couldn't feel sad or or scared, he was to numb as he walked the streets "loves first kiss" he murmured. Well im screwed then he thought humourlessly the only one I love isn't real, she only exists in my dreams. I wonder what being a crystal forever will be like? Hope looked into the distance "Lightning" he whispered "i need you"  
Hope wasn't on a bench any more he was stood in a crowded street, a book in hand, he scanned it quickly "that's my story" he gasped at the bottom it said don't tell, just give "what is that supposed to mean" Hope complained aloud. Hope could feel a tingling sensation on his neck as her turned around "its you" he gasped, running towards his Light, I must of fallen asleep he mused, but this felt different somehow, more real "here" he thrust the book at her, suddenly he understood don't tell her which story "im not long for this world" he said urgently "but I know you, your the one I know you feel it too" the girl nodded a blush creeping across her face "it will tell you" Hope said pressing the book into her free hand "I have to go now I'm sorry" his voice broke and cracked  
"wait" she yelled suddenly "what is your name?"  
"Hope" and with that he woke up on the bench, his neck stiff "where am I?" he said groggy as he looked down at his hand there was a piece of paper in it "I will save you I promise" he clutched it to his heart, it wasn't a dream after all. Hope walked back to the house in a daze, jumping at every noise.  
"where have you been?" Serah burst out as soon as he walked through the door  
"sorry I was just walking around you know thinking"  
"im glad your safe" Alyssa sighed, Hope grinned at them after all they were his family "I forgive you" Hope smiled "i want to meet my parents now" he said it with a sadness that clutched the three girls hearts.  
there was a huge fuss as they all packed and got ready. Hope felt a heaviness in his chest as he packed his life away, it didn't take very long surprisingly his possessions were few and far between. as the door swung shut it had the finality, never again will he return here to be with his friends, "my family" he breathed. Hope walked with purpose beside his friends his face was shadowed by the ghost of his past, turned down as he stepped through the golden gates. He took in the size of the palace, as he shadowed his eyes to glare at it, a single tear escaped, he wiped it away quickly. Crying over his old life wouldn't help him now. The place was cold and empty "it feels neglected" he murmured quietly to himself. Two people came into the Hall a woman with silver hair and green eyes, and a man who's brown locks that matched the colour of his eyes. My parents Hope thought with fear, how should I act? He stood there frozen.  
"welcome Home Hope" Alyssa breathed quietly as he was swept into a hug by his mother  
"mom?" he said tentatively  
"that's right honey, you have grown so much" she said her smile watery  
"hello son" his father said without emotion, Hope knew he had to keep them under check as a ruler but he couldn't help but resent him slightly after all it was his choice to have Hope raised away from this loving home "Hi dad" he said clipped "where is my room?" Hope was irradiated already, he didn't want to be here he wanted to go to bed and dream of Lightning "uh over there" said Nora sadly, Hope streaked past "wait dear" his mom said "do you want some company?"  
"no" Hope continued walking "he isn't happy is he?" he heard his mom's voice break on the words  
Hope's heart stilled a little but he didn't stop pace "what am I doing here im no prince" he sighed unhappily. Something had caught his attention, a door it was magnificent, white and ornate. It was slightly ajar as Hope pushed on it before him was a chair cover in a sheet, he pulled it back to reveal a throne. Wait is this the one? He thought to himself the one I will sit upon? He walked slowly around it "well it doesn't look bad" he said aloud his voice echoing over the walls, "you should try it" Hope whipped around at the voice but no one was there "take up your destiny and rule" Hope could almost here the smirk in the voice, he couldn't resist the pull either "go one" it said again, what could it hurt Hope agreed as he shuffled forward "i am with you every step of the way" the voice soothed as Hope stood before the throne his heart had stopped as he sat upon it "yes" the voice yelled triumphantly. A light bloomed across Hopes skin as it turned to crystal and there he slept, dreaming of his Light.

Part 2 Lightning

Lightning was dancing with Hope in her dream "i know you" he whispered softly "i walked with you once upon a dream" he hummed into her neck, softly kissing it  
"Hope" tears were running down her face as he disappeared "how do I reach you?"  
"the book" his voice echoed back  
Lightning could her her own name being yelled from the distance

Lightning's face was stuck to the book "Hope" she moaned. Noel tutted at her looking at the sleeping girl, she looked tired and pale. "Light" he screamed  
"wh-what?" Lightning said slurring her words sleepily "where am i" Lightning's eyes were unfocused as she looked at the Brunette man "Noel? Why are you room?" Noel chuckled "we share a room Light"  
"I need sleep" Lightning wasn't a morning person by any means, but after 2 solid weeks of late nights had made her worse.  
"my gunblade" Lightning demanded , Noel sighed as he went to get it. she perked up at the sight and started to polish it more awake now she slumped happily into her seat  
"so what are you reading?" Noel looked over his friends shoulder "fairy tales again? really?" Lightning turned Pink, it was the only reminder she had of her Hope, he had given it to her that one summer

Lightning was just 16 and fresh out of school, she was walking along when a shimmer of silver caught her eyes, there stood stock still was a boy. His hair was fluttering in the breeze "excuse me?" Lightning blurted nervously "um can I help you?"  
"its you" the boy gasped turning around and walking towards her. Oh crap Lightning panicked what have I done wrong , suddenly he was bearing down on her fumbling for her hand, wow he is beautiful she thought his green eyes boring into her "you need to listen now and fast im not long for this world" he looked sad "I know you, you are the one you can feel it too cant you?"  
Lightning nodded she couldn't explain it but she already loved the silver haired boy very much. Suddenly a book was pressed into her free hand "it will tell you, im sorry I must go"  
"wait" Lightning screamed with panic "what is your name?"  
"Hope" the silver haired boy replied dryly and faded away. Lightning still hasn't forgot him in the three years since she had seen him, she still kept a single white rose and poured over the book he had given her with no avail. The clue he had left her was the most frustrating thing she had ever had, but she couldn't bring herself to chuck it away.

"Light earth to Light" Noel was waving coffee under the Pink haired girl's nose "you kinda zoned out there" he grinned "I asked you a question" Light just blinked back at him confused "huh" he said stupidly, Noel sighed maybe denning Light more sleep was a mistake "Light why are you reading fairy tales again?"

"I don't know there could be some truth to them" Lightning said perking up "they mention Valhalla after all the unseen realm"  
"its unseen for a reason Light" Noel winced at the pained look his words had blossomed on his friends face. In the two years he had known Lightning they had gotten close, they shared everything but something about Lightning was still being held back a huge secret. The fact the girl was obsessed with children's stories and always kept a white rose on her dresser made him wonder, who was Lightning looking for?  
One day after work Noel and Lightning had gone for a few drinks, and after Lightning turning down countless offers from many men Noel thought, I have never seen Lightning with any guy hell she is still a virgin I would bet my money on it. With that many admires though it made him wonder why, after all she had a nice selection  
"Light" he asked calmly "are you gay?"  
"wh-what" Lightning choked on her drink and aimed a kick at Noel "No im not"  
"then why are you still single" Lightning couldn't begin to explain the situation after all she was in love after a five minute encounter "im just not ready" she said lamely

Noel had let the matter drop.

Noel looked at the darkness in her eyes now "hey we had better get to training huh"  
"yeah" she whispered wiping her eyes "its going to be a long day we had better get started"  
She walked out of the room, draining her emotions like she always did but lately it was getting harder, Hope seemed to be in everything she did. "ready?" Noel asked firmly  
"no" replied Lightning truthfully "you look terrible, no offence" he grinned  
"im ju-"  
"hey Lightning" oh Etro not him Lightning thought turning evils on the man"what do you want Snow?" she asked moodily  
"oh nothing" he smiled making her skin crawl "i just wanted to let you know something"  
"what?"  
"well they say there is going to be some test or something, anyway have you heard about Valhalla?"  
"yes" she said dryly thinking of Hope  
"well someone opened a gate there but everyone they send through doesn't return, funny huh?"  
"who told you this?"  
"oh that new teacher ya know the hot one Serah" he beamed "actually she sent me for you so I gotta collect you come on"  
Lightning waved goodbye to Noel as she walked out with the Blonde "so what ya been up to Lightning?" he grinned  
"nothing you would understand" she shot back  
"ouch peace" Snow had always wondered what it was about him that rubbed the pink haired girl the wrong way "one of life's great mysteries" he burst out  
"your existence yes it is" Lightning smiled  
" well here we are" he sighed walking away, Lightning felt hollow again as he left, she tapped the door sharply "come in" said a soft voice. Lightning entered it was the first time she had met this new teacher, she looked younger than her, and her hair was the exact same shade as Lightning's "um you wanted to see me?"  
The girl put a finger to her lips "shhhhh, we cannot talk here" she said softly jumping off the desk and walking toward her "that way" she breathed softly. Lightning was dumbfounded as she followed her out into the grounds, to the stables the girl stopped suddenly "you know don't you?"  
Lightning had no idea what this girl was talking about, her eyes were boring into Lightning's "you know" she said again  
"know what?" Lightning demanded, she knew a fair few things lightning was good at keeping secrets. She was running everything over in her mind, Snow had said she wanted to talk to her, this girl knew about Valhalla he had mentioned it. It all came crashing down on her "about Valhalla and the sleeping prince" Lightning whispered, the small pink haired girl nodded "it is you then" she smiled looking relieved he used to mumble about a goddess called Lightning in his sleep all the time" Lightning blushed deep crimson "who are you?" she asked regaining herself  
"im your guide I guess. I'm here to show you the way to Valhalla and to true loves first kiss" Lightning looked away she was joking wasn't she, but then how did she know all these things? Her head was spinning "oh here are the others" she said happily s a blonde and dark haired girl bounded over "this is her?" the blonde criticized she was making Lightning uncomfortable under the gaze  
"she is perfect" the dark haired girl grinned "a little rough around the edges but we can work with that" she laughed "are you done?" Lightning said darkly as she stared at the trio of girls "well" said the pink haired one "will you save him? I wont be easy you will have to defeat the evil one Caius who has all but taken over" they looked sad, Lightning was trembling with something more than fear she was excited, her Hope was waiting to be woken up "im ready" she nodded as she walked over to her stable and unbuckled her trusty steed Odin. Lighting hopped on gracefully "show me the way" she called calmly, the trio were buzzing with excitement as they pulled out a staff "we fairies are here to help" the all beamed in unison, Images bloomed in Lightnings mind places of untold beauty, far off lands "I see them, I know the way" she yelled as she sped off on Odin "good luck" they all called. The wind was whipping Lightnings hair back as she streaked across the land, crashing through rivers over hills, Lighting loved riding it made her feel weightless and free. She trusted the steed beneath her with her life "time for a break?" Odin whined softly, Lightning chuckled "alright then" she slid off slumping to the floor gently closing her eyes she sighed softly "Odin" she called softly the horse laid down and let her rest against him "thanks" she mumbled half asleep already

Lightning was walking through hallowed halls, the loneliness was creeping into her bones as she walked numbly "Light?" she whipped around , there he was and suddenly everything was ok the loneliness was seeping away from her body "Hope?"  
"yeah Light its me" he puled her into a hug "your so close now, don't give up"  
"I wont ever give up I promise"  
"you need to wake up now"  
"No" she cried in panic "i don't want to" tears were sliding down her cheeks, Hope brushed them away and kissed her forehead "be strong. you will need that strength to fight him" Hope's eyes were dark as he let Lighting go "i will see you soon" he said fading away

Lightning awoke with a jolt, it was dark out and Odin was still sleeping soundly "wake up" she patted him "we have to go" Odin rose slowly, braying at his master "come on" she muttered mounting him once again. Galloping through the tree's Lightning lost he thoughts again, the gate was close she knew it on instinct it would be right in the clearing ahead "well here we go" she sounded more brave than she felt as the gate opened up and they crashed through "no" Lightning cried as it closed and sealed behind her "great we are trapped" Lightning complained sliding off her horse "what now" Odin just looked at her "yeah yeah time to get going I guess" she sighed, stepping across the beach when she looked back there were no foot prints. Lightning shivered at the sight, time did stand still, this was a place of magic oh Etro I don't know what to do she thought panicked, im stuck she looked around Odin was nuzzling her side "we can get through this together right?" Odin stamped his foot in way of reply "walk with me" she commanded. Lightning felt netter to have something beside her as she took in the dark land it felt lifeless as she walked the streets a ghost town she thought "where is everyone" she whispered looking at the closed shops, and empty homes. She shivered again fear twisting in her stomach as she looked around for something a glimmer of of hope, she thought with a laugh. Lightning's eyes snapped up as she spotted the palace

"there" she was determined to make it, a sleepiness was creeping over her with each step "i will make it" she said fighting her eyelids as she stepped onto the castle lawn "maybe a little lie down" her voice was thick as she fell to the floor "yes a nap is what you need" said a sneering voice. Lightnings head snapped up as she took in the purple haired man standing with a smirk of pure certainty "Caius I presume" Lightning managed to stand up, it took all her effort to draw her gunblade "you have heard of me" he said carelessly waving his hand at her form "you should sleep you look tired pretty one" his smirk grew wider "No" Lightnings eyes snapped open again "I will fight you and break this curse upon the land"  
"then bare arms" he dashed forward, Lightning managed to block his attack, parrying him back. the man dodged easily as she swung widely at him, tiredness seeping into her brain, he was bearing down on her again, she rolled away. I'm in no condition for this, and he knows it she though grimly "Caius" she yelled suddenly "cant you win on even terms?, or do you prefer your prey helpless and begging?" Caius paused his attack, and walked away "i could crush you not matter the terms" he sneered at the pink haired girl. Lightning felt more alert suddenly life she was emerging from a deep pool of water. She dashed at Caius and as he went to block her she flipped over him, and slashed him from behind, he stumbled slightly "impressive" he complimented her swinging around to meet her blade, metal clashed on metal as parks flew across the plain "you cant win Caius"  
his answering smirk irradiated her more than ever, as he lunged forward she effortlessly steeped around his flailing attack and jabbed into his side "ugh" he panted sinking to the floor "blood? Yo made me bleed?" Caius' voice had lost all confidence Lightning struck gain relentlessly "its over Caius" she yelled slashing across his chest, watching him fall to the floor she didn't feel satisfied "im sorry" she said quietly  
"oh but its not over" Lightning looked at the body, it was splitting apart she resisted the urge to throw up as the skin broke and stretched. Out of the tiny body a dragon was born, it was black as night, eyes a shock of yellow like a cats. It was towering over the castle "oh Etro" Lightning panicked "how do I fight that?" she swallowed nervously "I can do this for love" she ran forward toward the tail, she ran up it. This is more slippery than it looks in the TV shows she thought dimly. The black thing bucked beneath her, Lightning was tumbling down she did the first thing she could think of, sinking her blade in she clung for dear life. The thing was snapping at her trying to get her off its back "help someone" she called in vain ok so I will have to help myself she thought. typical. Lightning swung her body around abandoning the blade that was deeply buried into the things flesh it was oozing black blood from the wound around the wound "no" she cried as the blade slipped free and fell to the ground just as she had tried to reach it "I need help" she yelled again, this time her words were heeded a glow seemed to fill her up from within "don't give up" she heard the voice  
"Serah?" Lighting said uncertainty, looking for the voice she saw a blade in her hand appear "I will help you" this voice was lower, " Lebreau" she said with warmth "we are always here" came the slightly annoying one "Alyssa" Lightning clarified, they had never left her and now they were guiding her forth she felt strength like nothing before as she raced p the things back once again and slashed its face. It roared glaring at her with blood dripping from its open jaws as it snapped at her, She flipped out of the way easily taunting it as she landed. She rushed forward and sunk the blade in again, into its underbelly Lightning was running the length of it slicing it open. The dragon twitched and then was still "I'm a mess" she panted looking at her blood soaked clothes " I cant meet Hope like this" she sighed  
"No you cant" Serah appeared before her, you need a new dress she winked and instantly Lightnings clothes were replaced by a dress of silk. She felt the soft kiss of it against her skin, she looked down at the pale blue attire, long sleeved and figure hugging, her hair felt soft and clean too "thanks" she beamed "good luck" the fairy cried as Lightning ascended the stairs into the palace. Everyone inside was dozing softly, Caius' curse was stronger than she thought, she steeped over the bodies not needing guidance. Lightning stopped in front of the room, she knew this was it as she stepped through it looked untouched by anyone and there in the centre was the throne hosting a crystal boy. She walked quickly over to him pausing only a second before stroking his crystal cheek and pressing her lips to his gently, she jumped back as the crystal seemed to fall away from him, the pieces never actually hitting the floor "Light?" he moaned his eyes snapping open as he focused on the woman in front of him "you did it you saved me" he cried falling into her arms, Lightning held him as they tumbled to the floor "yes" she said gruffly  
"i knew it was you" Hope said his smile blinding "true loves first kiss, but I could use another to be sure" he winked and pressed his lips to hers. Everything was till as their mouths worked together their hands linking together at Hopes side as they broke apart "I love you Light"  
"I love you too Hope"

_after the kiss everyone else in the kingdom awoke from their deep sleep. they greeted their warrior princess with open arms, knowing the love between the future king and her was real. Hope and Lightning grew together and after Hope's parents passed they ruled the kingdom with a kind hand loving their people and always listening to them in their needs. Lightning never missed her old life she married Hope and had kids and she was happy.  
The end_


End file.
